The present invention relates to an archery bowstring release.
Conventional archery releases are designed to temporarily hold a bowstring of an archery bow so that an archer can pull on the release and subsequently draw the bowstring to shoot an arrow from the bow. Archery releases typically assist an archer in quickly and cleanly releasing the bowstring. In general, archery releases consistently release the bowstring when the archer shoots the arrow, and thus increase the accuracy of the archer.
Most releases include a head which houses a trigger mechanism, pivotable jaws that hold the bowstring, a trigger mechanism that actuates the jaws, and a wrist strap or handle designed so that a user can hold the release. In use, an archer nocks an arrow on the bowstring and secures the jaws of the release around the bowstring, which as used herein, refers to a bowstring, a release loop joined with the bowstring and/or a release receiver joined with the bowstring. The user then draws the bowstring by pulling the release. After the user fully draws the bowstring, aims the bow and is prepared to shoot the arrow, the user actuates the trigger mechanism. This moves the jaws and subsequently disengages the bowstring so that the bowstring can utilize its stored energy and propel the arrow from the bow.
A common type of archery release is referred to as a “fixed jaw” or “single caliper” release. An example of a popular fixed jaw release is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,983 to Scott, which is incorporated herein by reference. Related examples include Scott Archery Manufacturing's “Wildcat,” “Mongoose,” and various “Goose” single caliper releases. These releases generally include a release head having a movable jaw that moves relative to a fixed jaw. The moveable jaw usually includes a bowstring notch that opposes a flat portion of the fixed jaw. In use, the bowstring is placed within the bowstring notch, and the movable jaw is closed so that the bowstring is captured between the notch and the flat surface of the fixed jaw. Typically, when the moveable jaw is closed, its flat, forward most portion (forward of the notch) is positioned adjacent the flat surface of the fixed jaw, with a small gap being defined between these features.
The applicants have discovered that this particular configuration of a fixed jaw release, however, presents two issues. First, as or after an archer draws the bowstring with a fixed jaw release, the bowstring has a tendency to “fight the gap” of the release, which is a phenomenon where the bowstring is forcefully crammed into the small gap noted above. Accordingly, at full draw, with the bowstring fighting the gap, pushing the moveable jaw against the trigger mechanism, an archer must exert additional force to actuate the trigger mechanism, which can decrease the sensitivity and performance of the trigger. In turn, this can produce “trigger jerk,” and cause erratic arrow flight when the release disengages the bowstring. Another consequence of the bowstring fighting the gap of the release is that the string may prematurely wear where it engages the gap.
A second issue with such fixed jaw releases arises as the bowstring is released. Specifically, the flat, opposing surface of the fixed jaw is constructed so that it aligns in parallel with a longitudinal axis of the release head, along a straight 0° line. When the movable jaw opens, the bowstring slides along the fixed jaw surface of the release. Thus, if the archer moves the release (even slightly as this occurs) the fixed jaw can inadvertently engage the bowstring to cause erratic arrow flight. Moreover, because the forward most portion of the movable jaw is likewise aligned and parallel with the longitudinal axis of the release body, that portion obstructs the forward path of the bowstring as the bowstring is released. This, as well, can inadvertently disturb the bowstring travel path and subsequently cause erratic arrow flight.